


Tea

by SapphicDreams



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Morning Cuddles, honestly? truly? Lin is Whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 18:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12659178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicDreams/pseuds/SapphicDreams
Summary: Lin marveled in those moments of intimacy, where the world outside ceased to exist and she could show a whole other side of her.





	Tea

That first kiss. Spirits, that first kiss. It made Lin’s hands tremble in a way she hadn’t experienced in a long time. It made her breath hitch in her throat, her heart pound against her chest. For a few seconds Lin hadn’t responded to it. She was frozen in place, Kya’s soft lips against hers, her hair a bit loose and wild, strands perking up in places, covering Lin’s vision.

That didn’t last though, because once she had reacted, she closed her eyes, pushed Kya back, guided her against a wall and kept kissing. Softly, at first. Lips brushing timidly against each other, breaths coming in shorts intakes, hot against each other. As they kept kissing it grew hungrier, more desperate, seeking something more.

Heated groans and gasps against the cold living room of Lin’s apartment.

Kya had stopped her that night, asked to take things slow because she wanted both of them to enjoy the experience.

So they did.

Several months had passed and here they were, laying together in bed. Oregold-yellow rays of brightness cast warm squares onto the glossy stone floor, reflecting onto several objects in the room which decorated its otherwise simplicity. Lin blinked several times, her eyes attempting to adjust to the newfound brightness in the room. A small sigh next to her capturing her attention.

Kya laid there, her bare back to Lin, arms under her pillow and hair sprawled everywhere. Lin still couldn’t get used to the ridiculous amount of hair she had, she always complained about it when she cuddled Kya. Truth be told, she adored it. The soft silver of it offering a wonderful contrast from Kya’s dark skin. It suited her beautifully.

Lin marveled in those moments of intimacy, where the world outside ceased to exist and she could show a whole other side of her. She moved to straddle Kya’s back, which, not surprisingly, didn’t create any reaction from Kya. So instead, Lin’s hands move from Kya’s lower back to her ribs, fingertips caressing soft skin. They move to Kya’s spine once more, travel slowly up to the base of her neck and move back to her shoulders. She leans forward and starts showering Kya’s warm skin in kisses.

In return, Lin only gets a couple of muffled sounds. She tries again, this time her hands move from Kya’s shoulders directly down and under, to cup Kya’s breasts. Instead of kisses, she bites her lover’s shoulder, immediately sooths it with a soft kiss.

“Tea?” A groggy voice finally responds.

“What?” Lin’s confused voice is a sharp contrast to Kya’s.

“Tea.”

“No, my name is Lin.” Her voice is sarcastic and accompanied by a scoff.

Kya in return groans, loudly. Stretches her arms slightly and yawns.

“Come on, darling. Please? I know you’ve been up a while, make me some tea?”

Another scoff.

“Spirits, you’re so romantic in the mornings.” Lin’s hands hastily take her pillow and throw it against the back of Kya’s head, a muffled whine coming from underneath. She lazily gets off Kya’s back, removes the pillow and tugs at Kya’s arm to turn her over.

“Morning, sweetie!” Kya’s voice is innocent and has a playful tone to it. She smiles widely, tongue slightly poking out between her teeth.

“You’re lucky I like you…”

“Does this mean I’m getting my tea?” She asks, raising an eyebrow in question and smile still wide on her lips.

Lin shifts her weight, swings her legs off the bed and sits facing the door.

“It’s going to taste like shit.” She pushes herself off the bed and makes her way towards the door, a hint of a smile hidden on her features.

Every morning she woke up with Kya next to her, Lin would remember the words after their first kiss. She would remember how genuine and soft the look Kya had given her when asking her to take things slow had been and how she had loved every second after it. Each passing moment with Kya made her feel like she was slowly falling more in love with her, and she couldn’t help it. Kya had been Lin’s light, her rock, her savior. She had been patient with her, and kind, loving and welcoming.

Spirits, Lin was head over heels for this woman.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> I love this pairing with my whole heart and I 100% think that Kya would turn Lin into a soft mush without even trying  
> Hope you enjoyed and thank you for reading!!


End file.
